kumodesufandomcom-20200222-history
Kumoko/Volume 1
Kumoko's odyssey begins peacefully enough. Most of her memories are intact, but she's unaware of where she is because she's surrounded by an eggshell. It doesn't really take her long to break out, though, and chaos ensues; things go from peaceful enough to extremely violent. It takes her a second to realize that the spiders around her are her brothers and sisters and that she is a spider herself! Her Mother is indiscriminately stomping on her young and her siblings are even feeding on each otherVolume 1-1: Starting with a Bang. Kumoko quickly runs away from the carnage, determined to not die from the very outset of her new life. After almost starving she comes across the body of one of her siblings in the caves. She's so famished that she eats it on the spot after a tiny amount of hesitation. And so Kumoko gains her very first title! Turns out it's Eater, much to her chagrin. In the same area she also discovers a human footprint and the first reference to her size is made: she is about a meter long. After this she makes a home for herself in the form of a spider's nest and spends all her skill points on the skill Appraisal, which is basically useless at its first level. She uses this nest to capture food such as the Elroe Frog, Elroe Randanel, and Finjicote. She also finds a large egg that she is unable to break after much experimentationVolume 1-3: The Egg. And so, she lazes about here in her daily routine until humans come across it. She lets the human who got caught in her trap get away, and the returning force promptly burns her nest, causing her to run. After the humans burn her nest, she sets off with determination to not get too caught up in relaxation. And so she explores and fights and eats, learning skills and earning titles. This eventually leads her to defeating an Elroe Baladorado, getting her close enough to level 10 that a group of Randanels allows her to evolve into a Small TaratectVolume 1-7: I'm Evolving!. Even so, it doesn't take long for humans to find her again. This time, they give chase and she ends up jumping into a pit that leads to the Lower Stratum of the Great Elroe Labyrinth. There she first comes into contact with a Finjicote Hive and later, Earth Dragon ArabaVolume 1-8: The Fall. Araba's latent power drives a sense of despair into Kumoko. She's unable to do anything but cower in fear as Araba stomps around. Kumoko barely escapes death, and he eventually leaves. Araba destroyed the nest Kumoko was using to fight the bees, so instead of building it again and risking Araba finding her, she sets off to explore. She moves to explore the vast cavern in the opposite direction Araba went, of course. Still, she encounters many strong creatures, such as the Elroe Greshigard, Greater TaratectVolume 1-10: Clearing the Lower Stratum, and Elroe DaznatchVolume 1-11: Still Clearing the Lower Stratum, but decides to avoid them due to the comparison in strength. Due to lack of strength, Kumoko is unable to find any food. She soon finds herself rather hungry and ends up eating the absolutely disgusting Elroe Gastruch, which grants her Rot Resistance. Another food-source for her in the Lower Stratum is the Elroe Kohokoro, and Elroe Randanels are also present. Her travels eventually put her in front of Bagragratches, while avoiding them she realizes that her Appraisal skill can now give her full details of her own stats, skills, and titles. She eventually encounters an Anogratch and it spots her, forcing her to fight and kill it . Little did she know this would lead her to one of her most intense battles yet. Kumoko later begins to set up a nest on the ceiling of the wide cavern, like she has been while traversing the Lower Stratum. It doesn't take her long before a bunch of Anogratches start attacking her. Relentlessly. Anogratches have a unique skill called Vengeance and Wrath, which causes the entire troupe of monkeys to fly into a rage until they kill the one that harmed their own. Kumoko now has to deal with this onslaught. By using her thread and the cave structure (and the fact that she's on the ceiling) in a clever manner, she manages to fend off the hoard of monkeys. Eventually the three Bagragratches that she saw earlier join the fight, causing her to almost taste defeat. Finally, after a ridiculous battle on the ceiling, Kumoko manages to ensnare or kill every last monkey. She easily hits level 10 for her next evolution into Small Poison TaratectVolume 2-2: Pride and Detection and has plenty of food to last a while.Volume 1-13: Battling Three Hundred Feet Up Category:Story